Halloween Horrors!
by Sisterpups
Summary: On Halloween night, Sonic decides to take his friends inside a house that is said to be haunted by a large amount of ghosts. Will they be able to pull through this horrifying expierence? And who's this certain ghost watching them, waiting to strike? :Completed!:
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck 9 p.m. in Emerald City. There was a full moon out that night. Thin clouds creped past it slowly, giving it a spooky effect. Children walked up and down the street, paper bags in their hands and dressed up in a costume. They would stop by door to door, yell "Trick-or-Treat", and hold out their bags as adults would happily dump candy into them.

Yep. That's right. It was Halloween night.

Down the block lived the world-wide hero, Sonic the hedgehog. Of course, he and friends would participate in the holiday. What's better than going around with your friends and getting free candy?

The hedgehog finished putting on his fake vampire fangs and put on his cape. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at himself. He wore a black tuxedo under the cape, and he had fake blood around his mouth and it ran down his neck.

"I'm going to be the best looking vampire tonight!" he said to himself proudly. He then walked up to the stairs and hollered for Tails.

"You ready Tails? We're supposed to be at Amy's house in 15 minutes!" he called.

Moments later, the young fox came scrambling down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"What do you think Sonic?" he asked. "Do I look good?"

Tails' costume was supposed to resemble a Mad Scientist. His fur was ruffled up and dyed white. He had a pair of broken experiment goggles around his neck, a white lab coat with rips and holes in it, and long, baggy white jeans that covered up an old pair of brown sneakers. He had plastic gloves on his hands, and in his hands was a big brown bag that read 'Candy please!'

"Wow, Tails! You look amazing!" Sonic complimented with a big thumbs up. Tails' smile grew wider. "Thanks! You look great, too!"

"I wonder what the others are dressing up as…" Sonic added before walking to the door. "C'mon let's go!"

With that word, Sonic and Tails walked down the sidewalk to Amy Rose's house.

_**At Amy's house…**_

"CREAM! Give me the eye shadow!" the pink hedgehog bellowed. The two were running out of time. All they had left to do was put on makeup, but Cream was hogging all of it. As Amy sat impatiently in her room, loud footsteps were heard.

Cream burst into the room, out of breath. "I'm sorry Amy. Here you go!" she smiled as she tried to regain her breath. The young rabbit was dressed as a fairy. She wore a sparkly pink dress that reached down to her knees. She had wings attached to the back of her dress and they, too, had tons of sparkles on it. Cream also had thin black eye liner with pink eye shadow around her eyes. The light pink brought out her beautiful brown eyes. And she had pretty jeweled ballet slippers that she had from her dance class. Last, she had a beautiful head band that had tiny pink flowers on it.

"Oh Cream!" Amy gasped. "You look so pretty!"

"You do too Amy!" Cream returned.

Amy added the finishing touch of eye shadow around her eyes. She was dressed as a witch. The teenage hedgehog had a short, strapless, purple and black dress with knee-high boots. A large witch hat was hanging on the back of the chair she was sitting on. To finish her costume off, she had deep purple eye shadow around her green eyes.

"Do you think Mr. Sonic is on his way?" Cream asked. As Amy stood up to put her hat on, the doorbell rang.

"Oh…never mind." Cream giggled as the two girls ran downstairs to greet the guys.

"Oh gosh! Mr. Sonic! Mr. Tails! You guys look so scary!" Cream greeted them.

Sonic squinted his eyes a little as he looked at the young rabbit. "Wait a second…that's not Cream is it?" he joked.

Cream just giggled again and looked away. "I didn't even recognize you Cream! You look so pretty tonight!"

"Thank you…" Cream blushed a little.

"What about me, Sonic?" Amy stepped in front of him.

"Yes, Amy. You look very pretty tonight too." he added. Amy hugged him as a way to show thanks.

"Ugh…I think it's time we head out now." Sonic changed the subject quickly.

"Oh I hope you don't mind Mr. Sonic, but Mr. Vector said they are coming with us too." Cream suddenly brought up.

"Oh really?" Sonic smiled. "Well, it's nice that they're coming with us. It's been too long since we've seen each other. Are they coming here?"

"No," Cream replied. "They said they'll meet us in the park near the oak tree."

"Fine with me!" Sonic winked. "Let's go then!"

When the four arrived at the park, Halloween decorations flooded the area. There were kids trading candy, playing with each others' costumes, and other things that little kids would do. As Sonic and the others stood next to the tree, Sonic let them know that he had a spooky surprise for all of them.

"Oh really? What is it, Mr. Sonic? What is it?" Cream jumped up and down excitedly. Sonic placed a hand on her head to stop her jumping, chuckling.

"You have to wait! Or it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll have to wait until the Chaotix gets here. Then _maybe_ I'll tell you…" Sonic stated. Cream pouted for a second but then shrugged with a smile. "Ok."

Sonic closed his eyes and leaned against the large oak tree. He felt relaxed hearing the whisper of the wind and the laughter of children. This Halloween was going to be a good one, he thought.

Suddenly, Amy and Tails' conversation fell silent and Sonic felt that someone was standing in front of him…

"What is it, Tails?" he asked, slightly opening his eyes. But when his vision focused on the figure in front of him, it jumped at him with a yell, causing the blue blur to fall to the ground, struck with fear.

The figure laughed in it's low tone. Sonic could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Shadow?"

"Happy Halloween, Faker. Did I give you a scare?" the dark hedgehog asked with a smirk.

"A little bit." Sonic chuckled nervously as he stood back up. "What are you doing out here?"

"It's Halloween! I wouldn't miss it for anything." he replied coolly. "Goin' Trick-or-treating?"

Sonic simply nodded and jabbed his thumb over to Tails and Cream. "Amy and I are taking them out tonight." He paused and studied Shadow. "And…uh…I see you're a vampire tonight too."

Shadow was dressed as a dark vampire, something similar to Sonic's costume. His cape touched the ground, long with holes and fake blood smeared on it. His quills seemed to stick up a little more than usual, along with freakishly long fangs.

"Yep. Funny that your one too…" Shadow replied.

"Where's Rouge?" Tails asked, changing the subject.

"Rouge? Oh, she's on a mission for G.U.N.. I asked her to come with me tonight, but she couldn't." the black hedgehog explained.

Soon, the beat of wings seemed to be coming closer and closer. "BOO!" a high pitched voice yelled at Cream.

"Hi Charmy!" the cream rabbit greeted the bee with a hug.

"Aw…you weren't scared?" Charmy asked.

"Nah…" Cream laughed. Charmy was dressed as a detective, costume similar to the outfit of Sherlock Holmes. In his belt was a notepad and a magnifying glass.

Vector and Espio came up behind him. "Hey guys!" Vector greeted.

"Happy Halloween guys!" Sonic waved. Vector was dressed as a pirate, with gold jewelry, an eye patch and striped clothing, and Espio was a dark ninja, dressed in all black clothing with spiked wrist bands, spiked boots and swords on a belt.

"Nice costumes!" Tails complimented.

"You too…" Espio returned.

"Ok, well, can we go now?" Cream asked impatiently. "Mr. Sonic said he has a surprise for us all!"

"Oh really?" Shadow inquired. "What kind of surprise?"

"No hints!" Sonic said. "Let's listen to the small rabbit and let's go!"

Sonic and his friends walked down the road, letting the younger ones go up to the doors and get candy. As they stopped at a yellow house, more familiar voices were heard.

"Hey Sonic!" It was Silver and Blaze. Both ran up to the mobians with large grins.

Amy ran up and hugged Blaze. "Awesome princess costume!"

"Thanks!" Blaze replied. She wore a long black dress with layers of purple. She wore black jewelry and her eyes were covered with eye shadow.

Silver was talking to the other guys. He was dressed as a zombie. His quills were all messed up and hung down. He had red paint all over his fur to represent blood, and he wore plain black boots with holes in them.

"Can we come with you guys? I mean, if your going trick-or-treating?" Silver asked, still out of breath from running up to them.

"Sure!" Sonic gave thumbs up. "Awesome!" the two said simultaneously.

"Wait…" Vector interrupted. "Aren't you guys a little too old to be trick-or-treating?"

Silver walked past him, looking at him and the fake sword he clutched in one hand. "Look at yourself…and you tell me."

"Oh…right…" Vector mumbled, hot with embarrassment.

"You can't be too old to trick-or-treat." Sonic mentioned. "It's a holiday everyone can enjoy." Everyone nodded in agreement.

With that, Sonic led the group down the sidewalk to the surprise that everyone anxiously awaited for.

On the way there, Sonic found himself walking behind someone he knew fairly well.

"Knuckles?"

Quickly the echidna turned around. Even wrapped up in white bandages, he was still recognizable. He was a mummy. "Sonic? What are you doing out here?"

"You know I always go trick-or-treating, Knux." The hedgehog replied. "But I didn't know you did."

"I was going to come look for you. But someone stole my money AND my bag of candy."

"Oh, looking for your money, huh?"

"More like the candy…" the echidna chuckled. Everyone else chuckled. Suddenly, Wave the swallow came out from behind the group and tossed the echidna's bag of candy back to him, everyone in the group staring at her. "Here, red mutt…your no fun." she stated. "Your money is also in the bag."

"Thank you…" Knuckles thanked with a snarl. Wave was dressed as a genie in a black and white dress and a white head piece that sparkled. She had a special design outlined in eye liner around the corners of her eyes.

"Wow…you look pretty." Amy admitted. "Better than me…"

"Well, thanks!" Wave smiled. "But you look nice too." Amy smiled back.

Storm walked up next to the mechanic. He was dressed in a simple skeleton costume, which some laughed at. "I know I look ridiculous in this…but I couldn't miss out on all the candy!"

"Where's Jet?" Sonic wondered.

As if on cue, the hawk came running up through the group of mobians with two little mobian kids yelling and chasing after him. He had their candy.

"Wave! Wave! Get them away from me before they kill me!" Jet pleaded. Wave snatched the candy from him and gave it back to the kids, who happily took it back and walked away. "Don't steal their candy then!" the swallow lectured.

Sonic and the other stared at Jet. He wore a black hooded cloak with ripped up gloves and boots. But what shocked them most, was that his eyes were crimson red.

"What are you supposed to be?" Sonic had to ask.

"Hooded assassin." Jet simply said.

"How in the heck did you get your eyes to turn red?" Espio added.

"Contacts." said Jet. "They make these contacts now that can change the color of your eyes. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure… yeah, totally cool." Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Too bad my eyes are already red…"

Jet just growled at him.

"_Please _Mr. Sonic!" Cream pleaded, dropping down to her knees. "I'm am dying to know what the surprise is! Can we go now?"

"Ah, but we are already here…" the hedgehog smiled evilly and pointed to a large two story house down the next sidewalk. It was held up on rotting wood, overgrown weeds surrounded the house and all through out the property, and no one lived there.

"A house? You brought us to a run-down old house?" Charmy questioned.

"Well, yes. BUT!" Sonic paused dramatically. "…I hear that this very house is haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yes, it's overran with ghosts, demons, and what ever is dead and comes back to life." Sonic explained. "I know some people that went inside here, and they say it is the most horrifying experience that they've ever been through."

Everyone froze in horror.

Shadow snorted. "Yeah right, faker…That house isn't haunted. Even if it is, I'm not scared of any ghosts."

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind coming in with us?" Sonic challenged. Amy's eyes grew wide.

"S-Sonic! We're not going in there are we?"

"Well, of course we are! It's Halloween, isn't it?" Sonic laughed. "Of course, if your too scared to come-"

"I'm not scared! In fact, no one here is scared! C'mon, Sonic! Lead us in!" The pink hedgehog snapped and folded her arms with her nose held high.

"Ok…then follow me." Sonic laughed darkly as everyone trudged in behind him.

**A/N: Oh Sonic…what are you leading them into? Happy Early Halloween! My favorite time of the year! This story is supposed to be on the humorous side, instead of scary. But some scary things might pop up. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this story. Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The old, rusted front door of the house squeaked loudly as Sonic and his friends entered it slowly. They were greeted by the smell of rotting wood, and complete darkness.

"Wow, if I don't die of being attacked by a ghost, I'll die from my sinuses." Silver mumbled as he sniffled a little.

"Yeah Sonic, you were right about this house being extremely old…" Knuckles pointed out.

"Try and find a light switch…" Sonic said quietly. His ears twitched when he heard the shuffle of hands on the wall, searching for a light switch.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed. "I think I found a lamp on this table." She felt around for the switch, and turned it on. Quickly, the hallway of the house was lit up.

Surprised from the sudden burst of light, Knuckles backed up and he bumped straight into Storm. The clumsy albatross fell backwards and knocked the lamp off of the table and it landed on the ground with a electric pop and resulted dead darkness again.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Cream and Charmy started screaming and blindly started running around in circles.

"Nice going…" Knuckles congratulated sarcastically.

"H-Hey, it not my fault you weren't paying attention…!" Storm threw back. Now, with those two arguing, and the younger ones screaming in panic, Sonic thought he was going to explode.

"OK! OK! Shut it!" he snapped loudly. Everyone fell as silent as the night. "So the lamp broke! Big deal! If you all are so scared to be in here, just turn around and walk right back out the door!"

But no one moved a muscle. "We're not scared, Mr. Sonic." Cream defended silently.

"Good, now let's head on down-""But Sonic! We can't see! It's too dark!" Tails interrupted. Sonic growled in frustration.

Suddenly, a spot of light lit up the hallway. Charmy was holding a flashlight.

"It's part of my costume." he stated. "…Your welcome."

Everyone studied the hallway with awe as the flashlight lit up the details in the room. It was definitely old. Dirty, ripped up patterned rugs led the way down the hall. Rosy wallpaper on the walls were peeling off, revealing wood behind it. Cobwebs were everywhere on the roof, and the doors were creaked open slightly.

"Ok, this is a spooky sight, but let's go…" Sonic mumbled as they started walking.

As the group slowly strolled down the hallway, each mobian was alert and ready if something decided to pop out and scare them. So far, so good. Eventually, the reached the first door down the long hallway. Sonic stepped up to it and twisted the knob. It was unlocked.

"Ok, are you all ready?" He asked. "Because if your too scared, you may as well just leave now."

But everyone stayed in their same spot. The hedgehog's grin grew wider as he opened the door and walked inside.

The room was the house's main living room. It was very spacious and well organized. There was a large wide-screen TV in the corner of the room, a set of large sofas stretched around it. There was a single bookshelf with very little books stacked on it, along with a desk and a broken desk lamp. Again, the room had ripped up carpet, and the wallpaper was moldy and discolored. Sonic found the light switch and turned it on, the ceiling fan starting to spin with worn out lights dangling from it and dust flying off.

"Wow…this is beyond old!" Shadow looked around. Like him, everyone started splitting up and looking at everything.

Amy stayed in one spot. A rat was circling her feet.

"EW! Sonic! This place is disgusting!" she cried as she ran from the rat.

"Well, what did you expect this place to be?" the blue blur questioned. "A palace?"

Sonic took a moment to look at some of his friends. They seemed to be quite interested about the objects in the room. Espio and Shadow were looking at some old paintings, Cream and Blaze stared in awe at the dangling diamonds that hung from the lights in the ceiling fan, Jet was looking through the old books on the shelf, and Charmy was looking at a spider on the wall with his magnifying glass.

_At least none of them are scared at this point_, Sonic thought to himself.

He jinxed himself. The power quickly went out, and everyone was blinded by darkness once again. Cream and Charmy instantly started screaming again, while others were trying to find one another.

Then, the room was lit up from the light the TV gave. It was an awkward situation. The power was out, but the TV was on. But there wasn't a channel presented. Instead, it was static.

"That's strange. Isn't the power out?" Espio inquired in a blank tone.

Tails tested the light switch. "Yeah, it's out."

"Then, how is the TV-" Espio stopped in his tracks. A horrified expression was on his face, and he slowly backed to the door. "…-I'm out of here." he said quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" Vector asked. Espio pointed to something Vector couldn't follow. "What are you pointing at?"

"…That." Shadow finished for him. Vector turned in Shadow's direction, and there, floating in the air, were 5 golden dots.

"That's just Charmy messing with us with that dang flashlight!" the crocodile snapped.

"No he's not." Wave corrected. "Those are orbs of energy."

Silence.

"_Spiritual_ energy…" she said in other words.

"So does that mean there's a gh-gho…" Storm stuttered from fright.

"A ghost? Yes!" Sonic smiled. A book came flying at him. "…-A ghost that wants us out of here!" His smile was still stretched across his face as he took off for the door. Everyone piled up behind him.

Unfortunately, Sonic was unable to twist the knob. It was locked.

"Open the door, Faker!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah, Faker, open the door!" Cream repeated as she shuddered violently.

"Quit calling me that!" Sonic snapped. "And I can't open it!"

Espio shoved him out of the way and attempted to kick it down, but failed when the door didn't even move an inch. "That's a strong door!" he said.

"Oh, get out of the way!" Knuckles stepped up. "It's just rotten wood! And besides, I can destroy anything!"

Storm folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "…Not everything…"

When Knuckles brought back his fist to punch the door, again no damage was done.

"What the…?" the echidna stood confused. He let out a yell as he hit it again but this time when he hit the door, it sent him back forcefully and knocked him to the ground.

"The ghosts are protecting it!" Tails observed. "We can't get out!"

"Go for the windows!" Jet pointed to the small circle windows. After trying to smash those, they couldn't get past them either.

"Dang ghosts…they're protecting the windows too." Vector said.

"No, actually these are bullet proof windows…" Silver corrected.

Everyone sighed loudly and looked around for more escape routes.

"Stupid house with it's stupid ghosts!" Shadow mumbled, still trying to open the door. With that said, the ghosts started to throw things at him and the others.

"You can't hit me, you stupid ghosts!" he snapped. They grew angrier and angrier with him. They threw books, small objects like flower pots, and the broken lamp at them. They were furious. Everyone took cover on the ground, trying to avoid the objects.

"Stop throwing things, you stupid-"

"Shadow! Stop calling them stupid! That's what's making them angry!" Silver snapped.

"Well, it's because they are stupid!" Shadow retorted.

"Shut up Shadow!" the silver hedgehog demanded as a book flew right past his head.

"S-Sonic, I w-want to leave!" Cream started crying. Amy grabbed her and shielded her from the flying objects. Then suddenly, it all just stopped. The once floating objects collapsed on the ground with loud bangs, and a frightening shatter from the lamp. The 5 golden orbs of energy disappeared, and was replaced by a large red dot. Everyone stared at the red dot that flew one lap around the room, and then vanish without warning. The power came back on and everything was silent.

Tails got up from the ground and ran up to the door. It was unlocked again.

"Guys! It's unlocked!" He called excitedly. Immediately, the mobians jumped up and ran out into the hallway.

Sonic closed the door behind him.

"Sonic! That was horrible!" Amy screeched, her green eyes burning with anger.

"Y-Yeah, we c-could have died!" Cream was still shaking like mad. Vector pulled her close to comfort her.

"Well, I thought that this would have been a cool Halloween experience for us. I didn't think the ghosts would have bugged out like that." Sonic explained silently.

"What did you _think_ the ghosts _were _going to do?" Wave stepped in, hands on her hips.

Sonic played with the bow of his tuxedo nervously. "Jump out and yell 'Boo'." he admitted. The group just sighed as they stared at Sonic. None of them looked pleased about the experience.

Until, Shadow smiled. "…That was kind of cool though." he stated.

"Yeah, even though that could have turned out badly, that was awesome." Blaze agreed.

"You all want to explore the rest of the house?" Sonic asked. A ton of heads were nodding up and down.

"N-Not me, Mr. Sonic." Cream held her hand up. "I don't think I can handle something like that again."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "Positive." the young rabbit nodded.

"Ok, I'll take her out and let her keep trick-or-treating." Vector offered. Cream smiled and took Vector's hand.

"Thanks Vector." Sonic thanked. "Was that too much for you, too?"

"A bit." the crocodile chuckled. "But we can't leave Cream outside alone, either."

"True."

"Wait, so your leaving?" Charmy stepped up.

"Yes, and I want you to stay with Espio. Do NOT wonder off without him." Vector warned.

"Yes, sir!" the young bee saluted.

"Then, let us carry on…" Sonic led the way to the next door.

**A/N: Aw, I knew Cream wouldn't last long. And it seems that the ghosts don't appreciate their appearance much. What kind of trouble will they cause next?…And just what was that red dot? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic stopped outside the door that was across the hall from the living room door.

"I think this might be the kitchen…" Sonic uttered as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Good, lets go into the kitchen and have knives thrown at us…" Jet stated sarcastically from behind the hedgehog, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Don't jinx us, Jet," Knuckles warned. "Who knows what could happen in _this_ room."

"It's unlocked," Sonic said. "You ready?"

When everyone was inside the room, the door closed with a bang. The lights in the room were already on, saving the mobians work of finding a light switch.

Sonic took a look around the room; the others doing so as well. It was about the size of a chef's kitchen. Two chandlers hung from the roof, and plants stood in the corners of the room. The wallpaper was a yellowish color and had a white border going across the top. It also had tiny pink roses on it and the tiled flooring matched it all with yellow and white squares. The counters were marbled and the chairs still seemed strong and sturdy after many years.

Other than the disgusting smell of mold and large amount of cobwebs and dust, the kitchen was beautiful.

"Fancy, huh?" Tails asked with a grin.

Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "I deserve this kitchen…" she grumbled.

As they feared, the lights started to flicker on and off…on and off…

"Not this again…" Silver sighed. Blaze ran up to him and hugged him close.

Then, the power went out throughout the entire house. Nobody could see a thing.

Suddenly, they heard glass shattering. Parts of the chandlers were falling and breaking!

"Hey! HEY! Watch it!" Knuckles' yells pierced the thin air. He was heard running around the room, dodging the breaking glass. When it all stopped, the echidna was snatched by the wrist.

"Who's grabbing me?" he cried.

"It's just me! Calm down!" Shadow barked. He was pulled into the circle that the mobians had formed.

"Just stay close to one another until the power comes back on…" Sonic instructed.

"Sonic, I have my flashlight, remember?" Charmy's voice was heard.

"Well, turn it on!" the hedgehog ordered.

The young bee grabbed his flashlight and pushed the 'on' button. But nothing happened.

"Charmy!"

"It won't come on!" he checked the batteries in it. "The batteries are gone!"

"How are they g-"

"Silence!" Espio growled. "Do you hear that?" Everyone held their breath as they opened their ears for any suspicious sounds.

There was a sound of someone walking with big, heavy boots on the tile floor.

"Everyone hold still!" Sonic snapped, feeling spooked. But the sound of boots were coming closer…and closer…and closer.

"Keep your feet on the ground! Stop moving!" Silver added. He thought someone was just stomping their feet to mess around with the group.

"Silver, we are holding still!" Blaze uttered shakily.

"Prove it!"

There was then a faint sound of a chainsaw, as if it were a distance away.

"Need I say more?" Blaze growled.

"No! It's just Shadow! He's messing with us with his phone!" Silver pointed in the darkness, predicting that Shadow was next to him.

"I am not, idiot!" Shadow answered. "I don't even have my phone with me! And besides, why would I have a chainsaw sound effect on my phone?"

"Knowing you, I don't even know!"

Everyone heard the dark hedgehog snort in disgust. The terrifying sounds of the chainsaw grew louder; The group began to shiver with fear.

Something grabbed Silver by the shoulders and shook him viciously. He gave a blood-curling scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" he cried out. When the shaking had stopped, he heard chuckles.

"Shadow!"

"Ok, _that _was me." Shadow laughed.

"Why you-..!"

"Please stop arguing!" Tails mumbled. Suddenly, he froze. In his field of vision, there was that red dot again. It floated softly and carelessly.

"Uh, guys?" he began. He held up an unseen arm. "I don't think that is supposed to be there…"

The group began looking around until their eyes feasted upon the floating dot.

"Just _what_ is that? It was in the last room, too!" Wave inquired.

"I don't know…," Jet swallowed hard. "But it's getting closer."

The hawk didn't have to worry about it coming to him, because the dot had an interest for Tails.

The two-tailed fox's face was glowing red as the dot floated just inches from his face.

"Don't move, Tails…" Charmy whispered. "Maybe it'll think you're dead and it'll leave."

Suddenly, the dot disappeared.

"_Are you scared?" _a voice whispered into Tails' ear. With a shrill scream, the fox started running around. Frightened from the fox's reaction, the rest of the mobians began running around and screaming.

Except for Shadow. He just stood there, bored, listening to everyone screaming and hollering.

"I'm out of here!" Tails panicked and ran into the wall. He ran along it to find the door. He flung it open and dashed out. Quickly, the group pushed one another to get out into the hallway.

"Everyone out here?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm here!" Silver and Blaze said simultaneously.

"We're here!" Espio said, grasping Charmy's wrist tightly.

Slowly, everyone made it out into the hallway. The power must have came back on, because the light from the kitchen peered into the hall.

As Sonic leaned against a wall to catch his breath, he happened to hear the Babylon Rogues arguing.

"C'mon, Storm! Stay with us!" Wave insisted. Sonic was guessing that Storm was wanting to leave.

"I-I'm sorry, Wave. But these ghosts are a little extreme and I d-don't think I can go into another room…" the albatross stuttered.

"Oh man!" Jet sighed with a smile. "I'm 5 years younger than you, and I'M not even scared."

"Well Jet, you're a leader. Things are different for you. You're just insane." Storm explained.

Jet sighed. "So, you're really leaving?"

"Yeah…I'll see you all later." He turned to leave. Then he paused, "Besides, I want more candy!"

"Get me some!" Jet called after him. "And don't call me by my name!"

"Wait for me Storm!" Tails called, running after the albatross.

But Sonic grabbed his arm and held him back. "Where are you going?"

"Sonic, I'm really freaked out. I can't take it anymore." the young fox admitted.

"What was so scary?"

"That dot…Sonic, it looks so familiar."

"It's just one of the ghosts.""I know that…" Tails replied, his white fur standing out in the lit darkness. "But…it spoke to me. That's why I started screaming! And I warn you, if you guys are still going on, then please be careful. That ghost is up to no good."

"Ok, well…if that's what you want to do, then I'll see you at home then." Sonic sighed.

"See ya…" With that word, Tails tagged after Storm, leaving the remainder of the group standing in the hallway.

**A/N: Storm? Leaving? Scared?…No comment. This was fun to write! Hope it was fun to read! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Tails left us…" Sonic mumbled under his breath as the group walked down the hall to the next oncoming door.

"Well, you have to think too, Sonic." Knuckles walked up next to him. "He's younger than you. Younger kids are way easier to scare."

"Hey!" Charmy snapped from in the back. "I'm young and this isn't even scary!"

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," Knuckles hissed through clenched teeth, "This may have been too much for him. I mean, look at Cream! She bailed the first chance she got!"

"Yeah…I understand. But you guys think this is cool, right?" Sonic forced a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Jet answered. "Best Halloween ever!"

"So, are you all ready for another spooky encounter with…what ever this room is?" Sonic jabbed his thumb at the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with…" Blaze grumbled from the back, playing with the ribbon around her gothic dress.

"What's wrong Blaze?" Silver asked. When the cat looked over at him, she just stared with a bored expression. The hedgehog leaned in and whispered, "You're going in, aren't you?""I don't know, Silver," she folded her arms. "This is starting to spook me out. I think I'll stay out here and sit this one out."

"Aw, C'mon Blaze!" Shadow smirked and snatched her wrist. "It'll be fun! Let's g-"

His hand was smacked off of Blaze's wrist. Silver had hit him.

The ebony hedgehog rubbed his hand. "What was that for?" he sneered.

"Don't tell her what to do, Shadow!" Silver retorted, narrowing his eyes. "If she doesn't want to go in, then she doesn't have to."

"Oh, standing up for your girlfriend, huh?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Silver practically exploded. Sonic watched the argument, lifting one eyebrow.

Shadow continued to tease the psychic hedgehog until Silver reached his boiling point. Silver lunged at the other, leading to a small fight.

For everyone's amusement, they started cheering the two on.

"Go Silver!"

"Go Shadow!"

"Headlock him!"

The cheering went on. Espio walked up to Sonic, who was leaning against the wall, waiting impatiently for the fight to end.

"This is quite interesting…" The chameleon stared at the now-wrestling hedgehogs. "A fight between two idiots in the hallway of a haunted house…"

Shadow had Silver pinned to the ground, preventing any movements from the 14 year old. Silver had a face full of dust and dirt from the rug on the floor, and he began spitting out the dirt.

"Dang! We need to get this place a maid!" Silver complained, throwing Shadow off of him. When the white hedgehog thought that Shadow had given up, he was wrong.

_Dead_ wrong.

When he turned back to the others, he found the group…_laughing_ at him?

"W-What's so funny?" Silver asked nervously. He then felt something crawling on his shoulder. It was a spider that Shadow had put on his shoulder.

Not just any spider, though. It was a Tarantula.

Silver's heart skipped a beat. He began screaming and running around. "Spider! Get it off! **Get it off**!"

Sonic walked up and slapped the spider off of Silver. Almost immediately, Shadow and Silver went back to fighting.

"OK! OK! Break it up! Stop it!" The blue blur jumped in between Shadow and Silver, preventing them from fighting anymore.

"Let's just keep going…" he muttered as he opened the door to the next room, as the other two hedgehogs continued to glare at one another.

The remainder of the group stopped in their tracks when they entered. Amy turned on the lights and the room lit up instantly.

The room was known as the Study Room, also nicknamed 'The Mini Library'. Shelves stocked with books lined up against the wall. They were organized by the subjects of the books. A large, stone fireplace was in the back with leather chairs surrounding it, a record player stood in the corner, and windows on the wall had no curtains and allowed the mobians to look outside.

"Oh my gosh! They have books on Mechanism!" Wave's eyes shone with excitement as she ran over to the stack of books. She cracked open a dusty old book and her blue eyes scanned over the context. "Man, the twerp would have loved this." she stated, referring to Tails.

As everyone split up to explore the room, Knuckles walked over to the fireplace to light it. "I'm freezing in this house…" he responded to those who wondered what he was doing.

"This is awesome!" Shadow said suddenly. He digging through the seats of the chairs. "They left money in here! I just found a $100 in here!"

"Oh Shadow…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

As Wave was reading another book, titled "Advances in Mechanism", she read with full interest. Jet walked over to her.

"You like that book?"

"You bet!" the swallow replied happily. "I'm taking a couple of these with me when we leave."

Jet chuckled in amusement. When the swallow looked out the window, she smiled softly as the moon greeted her with a bright glow.

In one corner of her eye, she saw a bright fire in the back of the room. Knuckles finally lit the fire. Already the room was starting to warm up.

But in the other corner, at the same time, a faded figure stood next to her. Her entire frame froze with horror. The figure had a lifeless body and it looked at her with flaming red eyes. When it smiled evilly at her, it's teeth were sharp, pointed fangs.

She gasped and tripped on her dress backwards and bumped right into Jet. Both landed on the ground, catching everyone's attention.

"What's your problem, Wave?" Jet snapped as he pushed her off of him.

"Ghost! There's one in here! I seen it!" Wave freaked out.

"That's nothing new…" Blaze shuddered. As expected, more ghosts started to appear and as result, the group started panicking. Silver and Blaze cowered onto the floor while Espio protected Charmy from the books that were now being thrown at them. One ghost was messing with Knuckles to where the echidna wasn't paying attention and his tail caught on fire from the fireplace.

As he was running around, howling with pain, Shadow was trying to fight off a ghost with chaos control, but he unexpectedly was forced backwards and he knocked into the record player and it started playing a haunted piano melody.

As result of the music, more ghosts from other rooms came in and went on a rampage.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic yelled out. Agreeing to the hero, the others tagged along.

Jet stopped in his tracks when he realized that Wave wasn't behind him. "Wave? Wave? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Wave replied quickly. She was nabbing as many books as her arms could carry. "I'm not leaving without these books!"

"C'mon!" The hawk bellowed as he grabbed her and ran after the others.

When the two got out into the hallway, they paused as they watched Amy running down the hall screaming.

"I think she got scared…" Shadow pointed out the obvious.

"I'm going with her…" Wave replied as she started walking.

"What?" Jet snapped. "You're not leaving me alone here, are you?"

"What is it, Jet?" Knuckles smirked. "Scared?"

"N-No! I just don't want Wave to leave…." he blushed a bit.

"Sorry, Jet. But I'm going home and making use out of these books!" the swallow grasped his hand before leaving. "Try not to get killed…"

**A/N: So now Amy and Wave are out of the group….so how many are left? I know it's after Halloween but I still want to continue on with this story. My goal was to have this done before Halloween but…it never happened LOL. Next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Sonic continued down the hall, he glanced behind him to see who was left in the group. They had started out with fourteen people, anxiously awaiting the horrors of the haunted house. And now, there were only eight left, including Sonic himself. A little less than half of the group was gone, and the blue blur was beginning to wonder when the remainder of the group was going to finally get scared enough to leave, and show that Sonic was the bravest of them all.

Sonic smirked. _'I am the bravest, and I'm going to prove that tonight.' _he thought.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles' voice echoed a little in the empty hall. "How many rooms are left?"

"I don't know, but it's a two-story house, so I imagine there are stairs somewhere around here. There are bound to be more rooms upstairs." Sonic replied back. He turned around and chuckled. "Why? Getting nervous?"

"No!" the echidna snapped, a little too quickly. "I was just wondering…was all."

"You know, it's okay to be scared," Sonic stated. "After all, everyone knows that I'll be the last one to walk out of here, _not _scared."

"Oh really?" Shadow questioned, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you intending that you're braver than _me_? Because I don't believe that…"

Sonic snorted. "Of course I'm braver than you! Shadow, everyone is afraid of _something_!"

"…Well, you fall under that category, too." the dark hedgehog replied. The only response he got was Sonic rolling his eyes.

They continued to walk down the unusually long hallway, each of them starting to wonder how long it really is.

Their question was answer when Silver ran into the wall. Rubbing his nose painfully, he was confused. "What the heck?"

"There's a door there, Silver." Shadow pointed out, smirking.

"Thanks for telling me that _after _I ran into it. I appreciate it." Silver gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

Ignoring the two hedgehogs, Espio walked forward and slowly turned the rusted doorknob and opened the door."Watch out, Espio!" Charmy called. "Something might jump out of that room and attack us!"

"This really isn't a room…" the chameleon corrected. "It a smaller hall leading to the staircase, heading upstairs."

"Well, at least we found the stairs. Let's go up and see what kind of adventure awaits us there!" Sonic laughed darkly as he lead his friends upstairs.

Once upstairs, the second-story hall seemed a little bit more…cleaner. The wallpaper didn't seem as old and the wooden floor wasn't as rotted as the downstairs' wood. There were only three doors upstairs.

"Okay…three doors up here. Which one are we going through?" Sonic asked.

There was a short silence.

"You know…just choose left, right, or straight." the hedgehog reminded. "Not very hard…"

"Let's try the left one." Shadow said. The darker hedgehog walked up to the door, his vampire cape dragging along the dusty floor. He twisted the knob and luckily, it was open.

The remaining eight walked inside and Silver slipped the light switch on. This was the Music Room. Gold and silver instruments were scattered everywhere, music sheets were stacked neatly on a small coffee table, and a stereo was set up in the back with large speakers on each side of it.

"Now I like this room…" Sonic smiled. "It seems harmless to me."

"Don't say that…" Jet muttered as he started walking over to a rack of acoustic guitars. "You'll jinx us."

As everyone explored the room, Blaze, however, stood by the door. Silver noticed this and walked over, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked her.

The purple cat looked up slowly and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she sighed and looked back down at her feet again.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked, getting down on his knees and looking up at her so that they could meet eye level. This made Blaze smile again.

"I'm just nervous." she replied. "You know that the ghosts have been getting more and more extreme. I'm starting to worry that they could become dangerous."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. But I wouldn't worry. They can't really _harm _us; they can only scare us." Silver said.

"I was talking to Wave in the hall." Blaze added. "She said when a ghost unexpectedly scared her, she actually seen what it looked like."

"And?"

Blaze shook her head quickly. "She said it looked like Tails."

"Tails?" Silver questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Well, it's not Tails. He was just with us."

"I know, but she said it had a glowing red orb in front of it's head." she explained further. "Is it me, or does that sound familiar?"

"I remember Sonic once told me something about a doll that they used to have and it looked just like Tails."

Blaze laughed. "A doll? Seriously?!"

"They ended up giving it away. But Sonic told me that since then, Tails claims that he has seen it around. He says it's paranormal activity." Silver explained.

"Could that be what this ghost is? The one we're talking about?"

"Maybe…but seriously, do you really think that a doll will come to a random haunted house _just _to scare us?" Silver gave her a look as if the conversation was just plain crazy.

"You're right, Silver." Blaze smiled. Silver stood back up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's look around. You play an instrument don't you?"

"Yeah, I play a clarinet, saxophone, piano,…" Blaze began to list the instruments that she was able to play as Silver showed her around the room.

The room was alive with music. Sonic watched as Shadow started playing one of the guitars while Knuckles sat next to them, examining an old but beautiful drum set. It was a maroonish color with a silver outline, and it sparkled beneath the golden light that shined on it. Espio was showing Charmy how to play a mandolin and Jet was looking over some music sheets, interested in the instructions to various songs.

Espio looked up at his friends playing the instruments. "Man, I'm in love with these instruments!" he said happily.

Shadow smirked as he continued playing the guitar. "I'm sure the ghosts around here wouldn't mind if we took these with us." he added. When Espio looked back at Charmy, he found the bee flying over to the overly large stereo in the back of the room.

"Whoa! Cool!" the young child smiled as he stopped in front of it. "This thing is awesome! Espio! Can we get one of these?!" he asked.

The only response he got was a small laugh from the chameleon. The bee's eyes feasted upon the many buttons on the stereo. He pressed the large red button, that stood out amongst the black ones. It turned on.

Charmy jumped in excitement. "I wonder if it has any music in it?" he said as he began randomly pressing buttons.

After a few minutes, a CD began playing. No one knew what the CD was, but Sonic immediately recognized the song that was playing.

"This is a cool song!" Charmy said. "What's it called?"

"'_Can you feel the sunshine?''_" Sonic muttered. "Man, I'm glad Tails isn't here. He _hates _this song."

"Really? It's a decent song. Why would Tails hate it?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "But he said it had something to do with the Tails Doll."

"The Tails Doll?" Shadow lifted an eyebrow and laughed. "What is that?"

"It's a ghost that Tails is afraid of. It's a doll that looks like him and it's real too." Sonic explained.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, because I seen it?" Sonic said slowly.

"Wait, did you say Tails Doll?" Silver asked from across the room. "Blaze just told me that earlier, Wave seen something like a Tails-like figure back in the library. You don't think…?" the hedgehog gave him an uneasy look.

"Nah, it can't be. We haven't seen the Tails Doll in four years!" Sonic exclaimed. "And besides, it has a red orb that hangs in front of it's head. Did Wave see that?"

Silver looked over at Blaze as if to get an answer, but the cat was still rambling on about the instruments she could play.

"…She didn't say…" Silver replied back to Sonic.

Knuckles suddenly looked up from the drum set. "But wait…didn't Tails say that the ghost in the kitchen had a red orb? And that it spoke to him?" he asked.

Sonic was about to reply back, until he fell deathly silent. His eyes read: Fear. He was right.

"Charmy, turn the music off…" he demanded quietly without moving a muscle.

"What's wrong?" the bee asked, a little scared from how the blue hedgehog was acting.

"The Tails Doll is in this building. That's why Tails left earlier. Do as I say, and turn the music off." Sonic said.

Knuckles waved his hand. "Relax Sonic. Even if he is here, he only comes when this song is played _backwards_, remember?"

Sonic nodded, and relaxed a little.

"Wait, backwards?" Charmy repeated. "Like this?"

He pressed a button, and immediately the song was playing from the end backwards.

"NO! CHARMY!" Everyone in the room screamed. But the bee was too fascinated on how the song sounded when played backwards.

Shadow ran up to the stereo and yanked the plug out, silencing the room once more.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Charmy folded his arms, pouting. Shadow just glared at him.

However, everyone in the room prepared for what was about to happen. Sonic knew that since that song was played backwards, that ghost was bound to come to this room.

Unexpectedly, a drum stick came flying at them.

"Ah great…here we go!" Silver yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Let's get out of here before things get worse!" Knuckles yelled as he ran for the door, followed by everyone else.

Of course, it was locked. "Stupid ghosts…." Shadow muttered.

Fragile stuff, like vases and glass, came flying at them all at once. "Don't call them stupid, Shadow!" Sonic warned.

"Look!" Jet pointed up at the ceiling. Pieces of a piano were floating with a red glow around them. One by one they came rushing at the group. But they managed to dodge them.

The mandolin that Espio was teaching Charmy to play was then thrown at Silver, in which the psychic hedgehog managed to catch in time before it hit him.

"…Oh yeah! I can play one of those too!" Blaze pointed at the small instrument in her friend's arms with a smile on her face.

Espio grabbed Charmy just before a snare drum landed on him. "This is cool!" Charmy laughed.

"No it's not!" Espio snapped as he protected the bee from another drum.

The power suddenly went out, followed by a bunch of nervous sighs. Almost immediately after lights turned off…

"Guys! What's that?!" Jet yelled amongst the frantic yelling and things breaking.

Eyes wandered around the room until they feasted upon a large red dot glowing near the ceiling.

"It's the Tails Doll…" Sonic squeaked. The red dot began to reveal a faded figure that looked like a certain fox. A two tailed fox.

The fox that everyone knows and loves.

"_Welcome to your doom…" _it's scratchy voice hissed. _"Leave while you can, or we will _make _you leave…"_

There were sounds of glass breaking and Blaze screaming, and then the lights came back on_._

Knuckles turned around again and turned the door knob. "It's unlocked. Let's get out of here."

"Okay, that was both creepy and cool at the same time!" Sonic said with a grin as they stood out in the hallway again. "I haven't seen the Tails Doll in forever!"

Silver had his arms wrapped around a terrified Blaze. "No it wasn't cool…" she said quietly.

"Are you hurt?" Knuckles asked.

"No…but my nerves can't handle any more of this. I'm leaving Sonic." the young cat stated, standing up straighter.

"Charmy and I are leaving too…" Espio added, grabbing the young bee's hand.

"We are?! Why?!" Charmy asked in disbelief. "Are you a scaredy cat?"

"No, I'm not!" the ninja retorted. "This is getting too dangerous for you!" He turned to the others. "…And you guys are crazy if you're going into those other two rooms!"

Sonic just chuckled. "Are you guys staying with me? Cause I'm not scared yet!"

The hedgehog got many nods in response.

"You're staying Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I'm not completely terrified yet." the hedgehog replied with a small smile. "So you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go trick-or-treating for a little bit longer." Blaze said.

"You can come with us, if you'd like." Espio offered. "I'm going to let Charmy trick-or-treat a little before we head home."

"Okay!" Blaze smiled. "Thank you!" She turned back to Silver and gave him a hug. "I'll see you soon!"

**A/N: Hello, fellow viewers! Yes, I have returned! I know I haven't updated this in a loooonnnng time but it's almost Halloween again, so I wanted to finish this story! So Blaze, Espio, and Charmy have left. And it's now clear that the Tails Doll is here too! What kind of trouble will Sonic and his friends get into? Next update will be soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Silver stood in silence as he watched Blaze walk down the stairs with Espio and Charmy. He could hear his friend asking Espio about what he thought about the house, but all Silver heard in response was Charmy speaking over the chameleon, saying that the older detective was chicken and just wanted to leave. He also heard a growl come from Espio.

"So now that your little girlfriend left, are you scared?" Shadow asked, walking up to the silver hedgehog with crossed arms.

"No, I'm not scared. At all." Silver snapped. "And she is not my girlfriend!"

The darker hedgehog snorted. "Yeah…okay…"

"Are you guys ready to head into this room?" Sonic jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door behind him. When everyone nodded, the blue blur turned the knob of the door. But it was locked.

"Hmm…it's locked." Sonic muttered.

"Good!" Jet smiled nervously. "That means we can leave!"

Knuckles grabbed the hawk's arm when he started walking towards the stairs. "What's wrong, Jet? Scared?" he teased. Suddenly, Shadow grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders and shook him with a terrifying yell to spook him, getting a short but loud scream from the echidna. Knuckles glared at the now laughing hedgehog.

"What's wrong, Knuckles? Scared?" Shadow asked, mocking his rival's tone. Knuckles didn't respond. He just narrowed his eyes and turned away, a little embarrassed.

"And no! I'm not scared!" Jet said. "I…uh…just feel like leaving. And besides, what's the point of hanging around if the door is locked?"

"Well, for one thing, there's one more door right down this hall that we can always check out. And second, we have Shadow." Sonic answered.

"Shadow? What's he going to do? Pick-lock the door?"

"Yep!" Shadow said simply as he unlocked the door. He twisted the knob and pushed it open. He looked at Jet, lifting an eyebrow. "Hmm, it looks like we can go inside now! It would have been a bummer if we couldn't of went inside, huh Jet?"

The Babylon Rogue chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah, uh…total bummer."

The remaining five walked inside the room and Silver flipped the light switch on. The Art Room.

"Check this out!" Sonic exclaimed. "This is actually pretty cool! Look at all of the paintings!"

There were paintings on almost every inch of the wall; where there wasn't a bright painting was sea-green wall with splotches of yellow and baby blue. The carpet was a dirty white color with a circular blue rug in the center. Art easels were in every corner of the room and there were tables with multiple decorations and crafts on them.

"So, I wonder what's going to happen in this room…" Silver muttered as he held a massive art brush in his hand. "As far as paranormal activity goes…"

"Don't start jinxing us." Knuckles warned. "The Tails Doll might come again."

"What's he going to do? Throw paint at us?" Sonic joked.

For the next ten minutes, the group studied the paintings and the tiny handheld crafts that were on the tables.

"This is cool." Shadow said as he picked up a small glass flower with jewels on them. "I wonder if Rouge would like something like this…"

Silver and Knuckles were staring a painting of a clown at a circus. Silver shuddered a little, crossing his arms. "Ugh…I don't like clowns." he said quietly.

Knuckles burst out laughing. "Of all things you're scared of, it's clowns?! That's hilarious!" he cried.

"Whoa! Silver's afraid of clowns?" Sonic asked, picking up on the conversation.

"I'm not _afraid _of them!" Silver defended. "But I will admit, they do creep me out a little."

Again, the lights started to flicker on and off…on and off…on and off…

"Jet! Quit messing with the lights!" Shadow snapped.

"I'm not!" the hawk replied.

"I know you are! You're standing right next to them!"

Jet took a step away with his hands up, his red eyes narrowing. "See? Not touching the lights!"

"Ugh…that means the ghosts are back." Knuckles guessed. When the lights turned off completely, everything went silent. The five waited for the worst to come as their eyes darted from side to side, looking for the familiar red dot.

Suddenly, there was a loud tapping sound.

"What's that?!" Jet asked fearfully, jumping a little in surprise.

"Relax, it's just the tree branch outside the window." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're scared of a _tree branch_ you should just leave."

Even in the darkness, the group could see the hawk shaking his head. "I'm fine…I'm fine." he kept repeating.

Then there was a loud shatter of glass breaking.

"Yeah, I'm leaving…" Jet said quickly as he darted to the door.

There was a pause.

"It's locked, isn't it?" Sonic guessed.

"Yep…"

A bright red light appeared in the corner of the room.

"Tails Doll!" Jet shrieked. However, It was just coming from a lamp with a red bulb on a small stand. This lit the room up a little bit, but everything was tinted red.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked, lifting his fists as he braced himself for a fight. "Whoa! Look!" Silver pointed a series of paintings on the back wall.

The images on them were literally coming to life! A turtle popped out from the painting and landed on the ground, walking away slowly as if nothing was wrong. An eagle flew out of a canyon painting, screeching as it flew around the room.

"Okay, this is just weird!" Sonic stated, ducking just in time as the eagle flew above his head.

But the animals in the paintings weren't the only ones coming to life. Pictures of ghosts and spiritual creatures were popping out of their little homes, and were wandering around the room.

A tiny grey ghost flew up to Knuckles and just floated there, an innocent smile stretched across it's face.

"Aw, this one's kinda cute…" the echidna smiled back down at the ghost, getting down on one knee.

"Well, least we know the ghosts are harmless…" Sonic shrugged, turning his back to his friend. But behind him, Knuckles was running away from the once innocent ghost who was now a massive spirit with red eyes and was well…not so innocent.

Shadow was caught off guard when Silver ran into him. Placing a hand on his now sore head, Shadow looked up and gasped.

"Uh, Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"What has red shoes, a red nose, and a red afro?" the dark hedgehog asked.

"Um…no wait, don't tell me…" the psychic hedgehog lowered his ears as he thought about the answer. As he thought, he didn't even acknowledge the clown that was creeping up behind him.

"Silver, a-"

"Don't tell me Shadow!" Silver held his hand up. "Aha! Is it a clown?"

"No, it's a clown that's _right behind you_!" Shadow jumped up and ran. "What? Shadow! That's not funny!" Silver yelled after him.

"_What's not funny_?" a scratchy voice asked. "_The fact that he's right_?"

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he held his breath. Turning around slightly, he nearly had a heart attack. A sad clown with ripped up clothing was staring down at him with a twisted smile.

"Clown! Clown! Clown!" Silver whimpered as he ran up to the door, trying to open it. But it was still locked.

"Aw, come on!" he cried. Seeing the clown walking ever so slowly to him, Silver continued to keep his distance from it, screaming like a banshee while doing so.

Then suddenly, it all just stopped. The ghosts quit chasing, the eagle quit soaring, and even the weird clown following Silver had stopped. Simultaneously, they all went back to their paintings, leaving nothing but silence.

"Glad that's over…Everybody still okay?" Sonic sighed in relief, looking around at his friends.

Shadow and Knuckles nodded quickly, walking up to the blue blur.

"Silver?" Sonic seen his friend sitting in the corner in fetal position, rocking back and forth with a paranoid look on his face.

"Clown…Clown…Scary Clown…" he kept repeating, his back hitting the wall.

"C'mon Silver…" Knuckles walked over, offering a hand. The hedgehog swallowed, and accepted the hand. He stood up, shaking off his fears.

"I still hate clowns…" he muttered.

When the one lamp lighting the room started to flicker, Silver immediately panicked again. "It's the clown!" he screamed.

"No it's not!" Jet corrected. "Look!" Everyone followed the direction he pointed, and the Tails Doll was floating in front of them.

"Nice to see ya again!" Sonic waved.

Of course, there wasn't a reply. However, when the lamp shut off completely, they were all blinded by darkness, except for the mere red glow of the Tails Doll's gem.

But then that disappeared too.

"Not good…" Knuckles swallowed nervously.

"AHH! Something touched my arm!" Jet screamed.

"That was me, sorry…" Shadow apologized.

"Something just bumped into me…" Sonic added. "Alright, Tails Doll! What's your little scheme to scare us this time?"

In response, all of the lights came on. However, standing up on an art easel, was a picture of the Tails Doll.

Knuckles immediately ran up to it, grabbed the painting, went to the window and threw it out. "There…that should do it!" he dusted his hands off proudly.

"You threw a painting out the window?" Shadow stated. "How did that fix anything?"

"It was a painting of that doll!" the echidna snapped. "Maybe he was in the painting and if he was, I threw him out the window and out of the house!" He chuckled for a minute while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I'm so smart!"

As they began walking out into the hallway, Knuckles still had a large grin on his face.

"Knuckles, it doesn't mean that it can't come back inside…" Sonic said. Knuckles was about to object, but he was lost in words.

"Dang…well let's pretend he can't."

When Jet closed the door behind him, he sighed. "I think I'm gonna leave…" he said quietly as he started walking to the stairs.

"What? Chicken?" Shadow smirked.

"N-No…I just want some more candy…is all." the hawk smiled and waved as he went downstairs. "Happy Halloween!" he called.

Sonic waved.

"One down…four to go." the hero laughed darkly. "Shall we venture into the last room of this very haunted house?"

The power in the entire house went out. "I'm going to guess that's a yes?"

"The power is completely out." Silver pointed out. "I guess the Tails Doll didn't really fly out the window like we all thought."

"Darn it!" Knuckles stomped the ground. Without warning, the four mobians were being pushed around by an invisible force.

"Hey, hey! What the heck?" Sonic tried to fight the force but it was too strong. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver were also struggling against it.

The force was shoving them inside the final room. The door flung open with a loud _crash _against the wall, and the four were thrown inside.

"This can't be good…"

**A/N: The next chapter will probably be the last. Only four of them are left…who will walk out last? And come on Knuckles…do you really think a **_**ghost **_**can be prevented from coming back into a house? Next update will be soon! Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

The door quickly shut with a loud _crash_, leaving the final four brave souls in pure darkness.

"Okay, this can't be good…" Sonic repeated. He slowly pushed himself up from the floor, standing up on wobbly legs. The other three did the same.

"I can't see a thing in here…" Knuckles stated, looking around for any source of light.

Silver was shaking slightly. "G-Guys, what if t-the clown comes a-again?" he asked.

"Enough with the clown, Silver!" Sonic snapped. "It isn't coming back!"

Shadow had been walking around sightlessly, feeling along the wall for a light switch. Luckily, he found one.

But the power was still out.

"Hey! I found a flashlight!" Knuckles pointed out, turning on the handheld light. He turned it on, and immediately the room lit up.

"Looks like we're in the Master Bedroom." Shadow guessed. With the very little aid of light, they were able to examine the room closely. The walls were painted a baby blue color with splotches of white. The carpet was a dark navy blue and the curtains on the massive window in front of them were white as well. A large king size bed stood along the wall with a thick blue plaid comforter on it. Two dressers were seen in the corner, and the fan above their heads had diamonds hanging from the lights.

"I'll say this is a master bedroom…looks fancy." Silver lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"I wish the power would come back on," Knuckles complained, rubbing his arms. "It's freezing in here."

Shadow looked at the echidna. "I noticed it's a little colder in here than the other rooms," he said. "It wasn't this cold when we first came in."

"It's rumored that a room with spirits in it will become cold. I guess the Tails Doll and his little friends found us." Sonic said.

"'Found us'?" Knuckles snapped. "If you remember correctly Sonic, they were the ones who threw us in here!"

A silence followed the echidna's retort. The only sounds that were heard was the howl of the wind outside and the tree limbs hitting the house fiercely. The lights were still off, but as the wind blew in from the now open window, the curtains swayed in the wind and revealed a full moon outside, brightening up the room and tinting everything a midnight blue.

"There really isn't anything interesting in here…" Shadow stated softly. "Maybe it would be smart if we just leave before that doll shows up."

"Fine, if you insist!" Sonic smiled and stood with his arms crossed. "See ya outside, pal!"

"Huh?"

"You said we should leave." Sonic repeated. "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Knuckles or Silver. So, I guess it's just you."

"Well, I was just saying. I mean, we are practically just standing here doing nothing, and just waiting for that…that _thing _to come after us again."

The blue blur shrugged. "And so what if he does? What's the harm? We've seen him 2 or 3 times already. What's the worst he could do at this point?"

"Hey, guys!" Silver called from near the window. "I found a balcony outside this window! Is there a door anywhere along this wall? Maybe we could go out here!"

Shadow walked up to wall and while Knuckles shined the flashlight on the wall, Shadow was actually able to find a small door leading outside to the small porch-like balcony.

"It's unlocked. Want to go outside?"

Step by step, the mobians carefully set foot outside the balcony. Below their feet was the backyard and out in the distance was a small field. Fog hung low to the small hills, moving along with the wind.

"Wow…now _this _is pretty cool." Sonic admitted. He hopped up on the stone railing and sat down.

"I think this part of the house makes it look at least a little normal." Silver added. "At least the ghosts can't get us from out here."

Sonic smiled as the cool autumn air blew past him. "So…what do you think?" he asked.

The three looked at him. "What?"

"This is the best Halloween we've ever had! Huh, am I right?"

Shadow smirked. "This was pretty good. Better than just trick-or-treating."

"How did you find out about this house anyways, Sonic?" Knuckles wondered.

"You want to know who told me?" Sonic smiled.

"Who?"

"Rouge."

Shadow looked up, quite shocked. "Really? When did she tell you about this?"

"About a week or so ago. She told me that she was walking down this street past this house and said she had seen lights on even though the house is abandoned. She believed it was paranormal activity." the blue hedgehog explained.

"It's too bad she had that G.U.N. mission tonight. If she was curious about this house, I'm sure she would have loved to have been with us." Shadow said.

"Yeah, she told me to bring you guys inside and check it out since it's Halloween and all." Sonic added. Shadow just laughed quietly.

"You think we should start heading back? Maybe meet up with the others for some more trick-or-treating?" Knuckles suggested.

Sonic nodded and hopped back down from the railing. He patted the stone gently, dust flying off of it. "Well old house, you sure gave us a scare tonight. But I'm afraid we'll have to leave." he said.

As the four stepped back inside the master bedroom, they were shocked to see that the power was still off.

"Man, maybe the house really did loose power without the help of the ghosts." Knuckles said.

Suddenly, they felt the floor beginning to rumble and shake. Silver had the door to the hallway open, but it unexpectedly released itself from the hedgehog's grip, and slammed shut.

"Uh…I'm guessing the ghosts don't want us to leave quite yet…" Silver swallowed nervously as he backed away from the door. The floor continued to shake roughly, and the mobians were growing more nervous by the second.

"Just stand where you are and maybe they'll know we are about to leave and never come back…" Shadow ordered. They waited a couple more seconds before making any sudden moves.

Finally, the floor stopped shaking and all was silent once more. "Don't move." Sonic said. "Maybe they'll leave us alone."

A lamp came flying right over Silver's head. "I'm out of here!" he panicked as he ran to the door and began yanking on the doorknob.

"Silver!" the other three yelled simultaneously. Now everything was being thrown at them. Lamps, books, flower vases, and even music records were being thrown in the air.

"I can't get the door open!" Silver cried. He stopped yanking on the door and stood for a minute, panting heavily as he tried to look for another way out.

"Everyone! Go back outside to the balcony!"

They ran in total panic mode to the door, swinging it wide open and bursting out into the open.

"Everybody okay?" Sonic asked, out of breath.

"Guys! HELP ME!" Silver bellowed loudly with fear. He was literally being dragged in by an invisible force by his feet, his hands making claw marks onto the carpet.

Knuckles rushed forward and grabbed the hedgehog's wrists, pulling the opposite direction. However, even the echidna's unbelievable strength wasn't enough to pull him back outside. He, too, was being dragged along.

"Shadow!"

The darker hedgehog sighed and grabbed one of Knuckles' wrists and pulled. Now surely with the unstoppable strength of both Shadow and Knuckles, it would have been enough to pull Silver outside.

Nope.

By the time Sonic joined in to help, all four of them were yanked inside the room again by one powerful pull, and when they looked back at the door, they could see it visibly being locked, and to top it off, a red glow surrounded the framing of the door.

There was no way out.

"Well, I never thought I'd die this way…" Knuckles muttered. "Stuck inside a haunted house and hunted by a ghost."

"Dude, one stupid ghost isn't going to kill us." Shadow pointed out rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, three ghosts appeared in the darkness, flying in thin air and staring with threatening eyes.

"Don't. call. Them. Stupid. Shadow!" Sonic yelled loudly as the ghosts began chasing them around. However, they all disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"Where did they go?" Sonic asked quickly. As they looked around, their eyes landed on Silver standing in a lazily way. His arms dangled in front of him and he was hunched over some. He was motionless.

"Silver? You okay?"

The hedgehog didn't reply. However, he did straighten his posture and he slowly turned around and faced the other three. And even though his eyes were closed, he started walking towards them.

"Silver? C'mon man, this is getting freaky!" Knuckles backed away and Silver came closer.

And when the hedgehog finally opened his eyes, his irises did not shine a bright gold, but instead a deep red.

The three ghosts were possessing him. His lips formed a smile, and he let out a low laugh. But before the ghosts could do anything else, Silver was able to snap out of it. He groaned as he got on his knees and shook his head.

"Silver! Dude, the ghosts just possessed you! Are you okay?" Sonic asked, helping the futuristic hedgehog to his feet. Silver shivered once and stared with horror filled eyes.

"The clown…" he whispered.

"That wasn't the clown…" Shadow pointed out, sighing and pinching his eyes together. He opened his eyes when he felt Sonic rapidly tapping him on the shoulder. He flung his shoulder to get Sonic to stop. "What?!" he snapped. Sonic pointed and even in the darkness, he could see the blue blur's shaking finger pointing to something they all feared.

The twin tailed doll stood (well.. floated) in front of them, it's large eyes glowing red.

Sonic stepped forward to speak. "Look, we're leaving now. If you can just unlock the door, we'll leave and never ever come back!" he said.

The Tails Doll didn't speak. All he did was hover above the ground, coming closer and closer and closer to Sonic…until he was completely eye level with him.

That's when it let out a shrill scream as painful as nails on a chalkboard. The four covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut.

"We need to get out of here!" Knuckles bellowed over the loudness. The Tails Doll let out a low growl and held out his hands. Instantly, they became fire and he began swinging his fists wildly at Sonic and his friends. Screaming like crazy, Sonic ran to the door, yanking on the locked door knob.

"Move!" Knuckles shoved the hero out of the way, and let out a yell as he punched through the wood. Luckily, this door wasn't protected, and they were able to run out into the hall with the Tails Doll hot on their heels.

They trudged down the stairs as fast as their thin legs could carry them, but Silver tripped over his loose costume and plummeted to the ground, knocking down Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic. They crash landed onto the first floor, and without wasting any time, jumped back up still screaming like a crazy person, and ran down the massively long hallway.

Sonic looked back as he ran to see that along with the Tails Doll, the other ghosts in the house followed behind him. Even the clown that terrorized Silver followed, laughing wildly at the friends' fear.

"**Clown**!" Silver screeched, running faster than ever with his hands up in the dusty air.

Sonic flung the front door open and was still screaming as he ran from the house. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver stopped on the sidewalk, completely out of breath. As they stood, they watched Sonic running down the sidewalk screaming like a little girl.

"Yeah…_bravest _of us all…" Shadow snorted. Knuckles rolled his eyes but there was hint in his facial expressions that he was a bit spooked. And poor Silver was standing with his arms wrapped around himself, shaking violently and his eyes widened in fear."I…_really_…hate clowns now." he whimpered.

Shadow laughed. "Well, I guess you can say I'm the bravest of all of you! You hear that Sonic?!" he yelled, his voice echoing through the night air. "Shadow the Hedgehog is the bravest!"

"_**BOO!" **_

Shadow literally jumped out of his fur with a shrill scream as a familiar voice behind him laughed loudly.

"R-Rouge?!"

The young bat was standing behind the group in a witch costume, laughing so hard that she was crying.

"How was your night, _Shadow the brave_?" she asked. Shadow was so embarrassed that his right eye began to twitch.

"Okay! I-I was not scared! I was caught off guard! I didn't expect you to be here! I-""Shadow, relax! I was just playing around." Rouge chuckled. "So, I take it you guys went through the house, huh?"

"You bet we did! Can you believe the _Tails Doll _was in there?! Sonic and I haven't seen that thing in years!" Knuckles asked in disbelief.

"Oh really? Then I guess you guys had a real scare then." the bat giggled. "I _always _knew that that house was haunted with a bunch of ghosts because I went inside once and there were a lot of them. But I never knew that the _Tails Doll _would be involved…" she said in a shocked tone, even though she knew exactly why the Tails Doll was there…

As the group began walking back down the sidewalk, Shadow had to run to catch up. "Just to let all of you know, I was NOT scared at all!" he snapped. "A-And if you tell anybody, I-""Yeah, yeah…we get it, Shadow." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Why don't we go find Sonic? Even though he just might be on the other side of the world by now…"

The guys laughed at the statement as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

Back at the haunted house, a familiar villain came up from behind the house in his floating machine. He had a long mustache, and was dressed a pumpkin.

In his hands, was a handheld remote and when he pressed the single red button on the front, an exact replica of the Tails Doll appeared beside him.

Eggman laughed a hearty laugh. "Hehehe….Happy Halloween, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

**A/N: So if anyone is confused, the house was normally haunted by ghosts, but Eggman and Rouge decided to team up and give Sonic and his friends a fun Halloween with the belief that the Tails Doll was in there as well. And it seems both Shadow and Sonic **_**aren't **_**the bravest of them all! Haha! Well, this is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it's a day late, but Happy Halloween everybody! Review please!**


End file.
